


Janitors Closet

by softhyungwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Gay, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Ramen, Smut, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, cough, dear lord save me, im sorry this is terrible, janitor closet, some showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softhyungwon/pseuds/softhyungwon
Summary: Basically, Hyungwon and Hoseok are in a janitor closet type of thing and Hoseok gets a bit fRisKy. I mean, I'm just a hoe for hyungwonho so,,,,





	Janitors Closet

I can feel his hot breath as I fidget underneath him. 

 

"Hoseok," I mutter trying to get him off of me. "Someones going to see us and we'll get in deep shit." 

 

"Then dont make any noise," he whispers roughly grabbing my waist causing me to let a whimper out. 

 

"Ho-hoseok, please. the rest of the members will try to find us, and eventually t-they will."

 

"They won't if you be quiet'" Hoseok says pushing me into the wall and gripping my thighs open.

 

"H-yung..." I breathe out heavily, unable to find a something steady to grip. His slim fingers find his way to the hem of my shirt and pulls it of swiftly. His lips soon find their way to my collarbone leaving a mark soon after. "..ah... Hoseo-k... plea-se," I moan.

 

"Hoseok? Hyungwon?" We hear a yell outside from Minhyuk. 

 

"Shhh," hoseok says undoing the button to my pants. I nod swiftly biting my lip. soon enough my pants are off and he's rubbing me through my underwear.

 

Suddenly he stops and pats my head.

 

"I'm a bit hungry. I'm gonna make some ramen. Adios." Hoseok says opening the door and leaving.

 

"No-o ple-please don-t leave me-e like thi-s," I moan out quietly touching myself because it didn't seem like Hoseok was going to come back.

 

~

 

I clean myself up after my raging boner Hoseok left me with was gone. I walk into the kitchen seeing Hoseok happily eating ramen as if nothing happened. I mutter a few curse words and slouch in the chair opposite to him.

 

"What's wrong baby?" he says suddenly frowning.

 

"You know whats wrong asshole. you left me.... you know.." I mutter as Kihyun walks in.

 

"Awww, my poor baby. I'll make it up to you by feeding you as much ramen as you want."

 

"It'll take more than that..." I mutter trying my hardest to not let Kihyun hear our conversation.

 

"Ok baby boy. I"ll do whatever you want." he says suggestively winking at me.

 

"Excuse me. Can y'all fuck each other on your own time I'm trying to eat without losing my appetite." Kihyun says loudly so the other members could hear him clearly. 

 

"You and Shownu fuck loudly in the middle of the night so were not the only problem here" hoseok says loudly.

 

"It's because he's hella good in bed." Shownu says as he pops into the room.

 

"cough"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, you can imagine what Hoseok does for Hyungwon, or i can make another part- cough


End file.
